


Art: Hidden Treasures

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It definitely wasn't the years, it was the mileage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Hidden Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my (belated - sorry!) birthday prezzie for the kind & sweet [](http://hilde.livejournal.com/profile)[**hilde**](http://hilde.livejournal.com/)! I hope you had a wonderful day & enjoy the boys in their latest adventure! ♥  
>  2\. Thank you to my lovely [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe** for betaing  & for coming up with the title. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.

  



End file.
